When Girl Meets Boy
by ButterBub
Summary: Ally Dawson has had enough. Enough of her parents fighting, enough of school drama. She has just reached her limit. So, she leaves. She wakes up in the middle of the night and gets a bus ticket to Los Angeles. But when she meets aspiring singer Austin Moon, her life takes another unexpected turn. But is it for the better?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, or the characters. But I do own the plot.**

**Word count for this chapter: 1,370**

**Warning: This story is somewhat AU**

**Note: Yes, Ally's mom isn't named Lee Ann; but I changed it for a purpose in this story.**

The cool July air surrounded 16-year-old Ally Dawson as she shuffles down the sidewalk. A breeze blows by and a chill runs down her spine; making goose-bumps rise on her arms. She pulls her jacket tighter around her torso and takes in a deep shaky breath.

Her nose starts to run and she look up into the black starry sky. Was she having second-thoughts? Maybe. But she knew this was better. She tears her gaze from the sky and focuses it back on the ground, her dark brown eyes stinging from the cold wind.

_Flashback:_

"For gods sake, Lee Ann, let it go! That was two years ago!" Lester Dawson's voice cuts through the thick air like a knife. Even if you were deaf, you'd be able to hear the blatant anger in Ally's father's voice.

"How can I let it go?" Her mother's shrill voice rings out. Ally sits on her bed, playing with the frill on her comforter; trying to concentrate on her biology homework. It was beyond hard for her, when-ever she tried to reread a problem she'd get cut off by her parents argument.

She thought she's get used to them by now, this happens almost (if not every) night. She taps the eraser end of her yellow wooden pencil on her chin.

"You cheated on me!" Her mom screams, they weren't even trying to be quiet now. Ouch. Ally cringes at that and sighs. She sets her books on the spot next to her and stands up; the fringe of her spiral-edge paper she tore off hours ago falling to the ground.

She lifts her school bag from the ground and dumps the contents onto her purple and red bedspread.

Her pencil bag, an old calculator, old reports and grade sheets, tampons, and old crumpled up pieces of paper dumped out. The shouting fades to the back ground as Ally flutters around her room. Her thoughts were clouded as she grabbed shirts, pants, under-clothes and socks and crammed them into her now empty bag.

The yelling from downstairs fills her mind and a tear escapes her eyes. And just as quickly as it appears, it disappears. She wiped it away with the back of her hand; unwilling to let her self cry.

She shoves any other valuable items that can fit into her bag and shoves it under bed with a huff. And only then did she stop to think about what she was doing.

She opened the second drawer from the bottom of her nightstand and pushed aside her old brown stuffed bear. She pulled out a wad of money she had been saving up. There was maybe 600$ in all. She tucked the money into her shoes she was wearing and slipped into bed. Her biology books and papers falling to the ground; but she didn't hear them. All she could hear was the constant shouting downstairs, and her heart beat in her ears.

_End of Flashback. _

Ally stopped at the bus stop. _This was it, _she thought. _Once I get on the bus, there's no turning back_. Ally lived in Pasadena, California. And she was going to go to Hollywood.

What was in Hollywood? Well, she didn't know, but hey, maybe she'd meet a rock star and they'd fall in love! Ally gives a snort and rolls her eyes at the stupidity of that thought.

Bright lights fill the empty night and a rusty-sounding breaks skitter down the road. Ally gives a sigh, half of relief and half of despair. She hopped her parents would be okay, she didn't leave a note; because then they'd try to find her. Maybe. They'd **maybe** try to find her.

The bus rolls to a stop in front of Ally, its old metal doors creaking open. She bends down and pulls the rumpled money from her shoe. She stands back up and hikes her bag up on her shoulder.

"Thanks" she mutters as she steps up on the creaking steps of the big red bus. She pulls out a hundred dollar bill and hands it to the driver, grumbling a quick "keep the change" as she passes by.

Ally makes her way to the back, the bus was almost empty; so it didn't matter where she sat. The seats were grey and probably had gum stuck to the bottom.

The back of the seats had sharpie on all of them. A few hearts surrounded initials, and crude drawings that made Ally cringe in disgust.

She sat down in one of the seats with a huff, pulling her bag tightly into her lap, hugging it harder than she thought possible. Fear crept into her mind and she found it incredibly hard to shake away as the bus hit pot-holes in the road.

Across the isle sits a man-wait, boy-no, man. He looks about 21. He has straight red hair that hangs over his eyes; but not in a menacing way. It makes him seem more friendly. If that's even possible.

He has freckles scattered across his face. He stares straight ahead, his eyes scanning over the drawings and words printed on the seat in front of him.

Ally takes note of how his forehead is creased and eyebrows are furrowed. His tongue sticks out like it's hard for him to understand what the words mean.

The bus is silent, seeing as it's only them, the bus driver, and an old man asleep a few rows ahead of them. The mans phone breaks the silence. Justin Bieber's "Somebody to love" blares out of its speakers.

Ally cover her mouth to hide the laugh that escapes. Because, Bieber, really?

The red-headed mans face lights up and he pulls his phone out of his jacket pocket. Taping the screen of his yellow IPhone, he holds it up to his ear.

"Hello? Hot diggity! Is that you, Trish?"

She loses it. She throws her hand from her mouth and lets out a loud laugh. She was sure she'd gain at least a glare from the man, be he didn't seem to notice. Hot diggity?

"Yeah, I'm heading to Hollywood now." Hollywood? Ally gives a small smile, though she knew the chances were very slim, she thought she might be able to make a new friend. After all, she knew nothing about the town she was heading to. It was just the first one on the bus schedule.

"No, I don't think I have any parasites..well, that was your fault! Hmph!" His expression goes sour for a second before back into its happy smile. "Tri- yeah, Trish, the bus is stopping." Ally looks up and sees that the bus wasn't stopping, not even for a stop sign. "Yeah, alright. Bye."

He taps his screen again before sliding his phone back into his pocket.

Ally was still staring at the strange man. She doesn't know his name, but she wants to. He looks up to see her staring. His face breaks into a big grin and he extends his hand; leaning over the isle.

"I'm Dez!" He announces happily. Ally takes his hand in an unsure manner and replies with a simple "Ally." "Well, where you headed, Ally?" Dez asks. "Hollywood," "me too!" Dez shouts, his voice was loud enough to wale up the man in front of them.

"I heard." Ally replies, maybe he wasn't the best person to make friends with..

"What brings you?" Ally tries to start a conversation. "Oh, my friend Austin lives up here, I'm visiting. But, Austin's famous. Ya' know, Austin Moon," he looks to Ally, but she only shakes her head.

"Austin is a singer." Dez clarifies, and this time Ally nods. "So, I haven't seen him too much, so I thought, 'hey, time for a visit!'" Dez ends with a smile. "You?" Ally thinks for a minute. You can't exactly tell a stranger you're running away. "Relatives." She responds. Faking a smile, that not too surprisingly Dez buys.


	2. Chapter 2

-**First, I'm very sorry for the shit chapter that's coming. But I have a big question, and I wont update until I get a few answers for it. Do you want me to update more often but have shorter chapters(800-1,000 words) or less often and have longer chapters(2,000-5,000 words)? And thank you for all the reviews! I was expecting maybe..3 but I got like 7! And that made me really happy. c: one more thing (sorry to keep you waiting) I just want to say sorry if the next two or three chapters are sorta bumpy. I have A TON of ideas for this story, but I'm not the best at smoothing them all out. But this will be a good story. I promise! Now on to it! c; .- Monica- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

**Word count for this chapter: 2,186**

* * *

"Room for one, please." Ally stands at the grimy desk of a small motel she found. She was walking the cold Hollywood streets when the broken flashy sign caught her eye.

Her first impression of something named, "The World's greatest City,"* was certainly not what she was expecting. The streets were covered with garbage and more people than not were sleeping on the sidewalk.

Even at 3:24 AM on a Wednesday the streets were horribly busy. And the people here-for the most part- were unbelievably rude.*

They pushed and shoved and cursed if you were in their way for more than half a second. She ran through the streets like a lost deer. And she almost collapsed when she found the motel.

The man behind the motel desk looked even worse than she did. He had horrible bags under his eyes and could hardly keep them open. He yawned every three seconds and his head kept falling forward.

"Bemr," he mumbles as he hands Ally a old rusty metal key. There was a small number '18' engraved into the head, that Ally had to squint to see. "Thank you," she replied as nice as she could muster; taking the key and turning to the un-safe looking steps.

She gives a small noise, a cross between a whimper and a groan and drags herself over to the steps.

Room 18 looked even worse than the lobby of the motel. It almost made Ally want to crawl out the window and sleep on the sidewalk with the rest of the homeless. But then she would've spent $150 for nothing. Not that it was worth that much anyway.

She dumped the bag of her few belongs on the floor by the door and stumbled over to the..bed. Which was really just a half blown-up mattress laying on the grungy floor. She lowered herself down onto the mattress and sat cross-legged.

Her big brown eyes skipped around the room. It was lit up by a small light hanging from the ceiling. There was a small wire trashcan by the door, and an old TV sat on the wall across from where she sat.

Ally pulled her brown hair over her left should and slumped her shoulders. She wanted sleep, so bad. But she wasn't sure she'd get any. Her eyes traveled across the room once more. To her left sat a black remote, obviously for the TV.

She reached over on her hands and knees to grab it, scuffing her left elbow on the tan carpet.

Ally flipped the remote in her hands a few times, and doubting it'd even work, she pointed it across the room at the TV and hit the red power button.  
The TV made a strained noise and fluttered on. The screen was black and white, and staticky-just her luck.-

She flipped through the limited amount of channels; nothing really catching her sight. Well- until she got to channel 13.

She laid down on her left side on the bed, turning to see the TV. It was probably a repeat, but the newscaster was talking about _"Todays big events!" _

"Up-and-coming pop-star, Austin Moon was seen giving a free unannounced performance at the local park." _Austin Moon_, that was the same name that came up in conversation just a short hour ago, with Ally's newfound friend, Dez.

Ally tucked the remote under her side. A picture of a boy-not much older than Ally- popped up next to the newscaster. Because of the quality of the TV, Ally couldn't see much of the boy. His face was distorted, but she got the general picture. And she couldn't see what his hair or eye colour was. She could only see he was a boy with a million-watt smile.

Ally fluttered her eyes closed and tucked her hands under her cheeks. The TV becoming background noise as she drifted to sleep; with one thing -one name- planted in her mind. Austin Moon.

* * *

The next morning Ally sat up with a groan. Her eyes dropped and her hair was tangled. Not to mention the pain her back was in.

The was a hole in the mattress, as Ally guessed. Last night when she went to bed it was half way full, now she was completely on the floor.

She ran a hand through her tangled brown hair and stretched.

Today was the day where she needed to sort everything out. Her money, a job, where she's going to stay, food, and clothes.

The TV was still on from the night before and she reached next to her to pick up the remote. Clicking the TV off.

She stands up and shuffles over to her bag by the door. Her eyes still filled with sleep.

She pulled up her pink floral bag and rested in on her knee, shuffling through it. She found a grey T-shirt, black skinny jeans and underclothes. She looked around the room and found a door, that must be connected to a bathroom.

She set her stuff down and pattered to it. The door was cracked open and the rooms light was off. Such a lovely ambiance.

She pushed the door open and ran her hand on the wall searching for a light. When she found it she flipped it on, and took a small step in. Taking a deep breath trying to throw all bad thoughts of scary movies and chain pictures out of her mind. She stepped all the way in and closed the door.

* * *

Ally sat at the table of a library she found. She had a piece of paper and a pen in front of her.

When she left Pasadena, she had $600. She spent $100 on bus fare, and $150 for the motel room. So she figured she had about $450 left.

She needed a job. She'd have to get a newspaper on the way back to the motel to find one. Clothes would have to wait. She could wash the ones she has now at the laundromat, and get something from the vending machine there for food.

Once she got some money from a job, she could afford a small apartment. Maybe she'd get an apartment with someone from her job. But now she was getting ahead of herself.

She pulls the cap off the pen and tittles the paper "goals," and underlines it.

She writes down her money issues. And her housing situation. She looks up and taps the non-ink side of the pen to her chin, and she looks around the library.

Not many people are here. And the few that are here were adults. She looks to her left and sees a man staring at her.

He was wearing a tan trench coat, dark sunglasses, and a fedora. He was defiantly suspicious to her. When she saw him he tucked his head down and looked at the isle of books in front of him. Ally raised one of her eyebrows and went back to her list.

"Find a place to shower." The shower at the motel had only cold water and when she turned it on, bugs crawled out of the shower head. Not exactly appealing.

She looks up again to find the man staring at her again. This time she gets a bit worried and picks her bag up from the ground; setting it in her lap.

It makes it easier for her to run away.

She leans back over and tries to concentrate at the task at hand. Her face flushing red it worry.

She hears shuffling behind her and she looks up again, the man was gone from his spot. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned back around.

"Oh!" When she opens her eyes the man is seated in the spot to her left. She wants to stand up and leave, but she can't. Her eyes widen and she opens and closes her mouth repeatedly.

"Don't be scared!" He whispers. He takes his sunglasses off. His bright brown eyes shining. "I just wanna ask you something!"

All stares at him warily for a minute, "take of your hat, it covers 90 percent of your face." He takes in a deep breath. "I can't, someone will recognize me! Or you'll freak!" "Try me." She answers dryly.

And when he doesn't move, she stands up, pulling her bag over her shoulder. She picks up her paper. "Bye," "no! Wait." Ally rolls her eyes and turns around. She honestly wasn't in the mood.

She looks at him, before sighing at sitting back down. "Take off your hat." His eyes droop and he sighs. "Fine," he grumbles. Pulling the hat off. His blonde hair sticking out in awkward angles.

Ally furrows her eyebrows, and he gives her a sheepish look. "Why, would I recognize you?" His eyes gleam and he smiles bright. That smile.. "You don't know who I am?!" He asks a bit too loudly for a library. "No..."

"You wanted to ask me something..?" She presses. "Oh!"

"Is this you?" He asks, pulling out a red iPhone from his back pocket. Ally shifts in her seat uncomfortably. "Here!" He holds up his phone for her to see.

A picture was on his screen. Not just A picture, but a picture of her. It was from the day before, when she was on the bus with Dez. Dez had taken her picture, "so he wouldn't ever forget about her." Ally had found it weird. But this was down-right creepy. Wait..

"Austin?" She gasps. It makes sense. Austin is Dez' best friend. So that'd be why he'd send that. And that'd be where she saw that smile before. This was Austin Moon.

"Yeah," he looks at her and cocks an eyebrow, "I thought you didn't know me." He mocks.

Ally cheeks flushed and she ran a hand through her messy hair. "Dez told me about you." She mutters. "Did he send you that?" She grumbles. Saying she was embarrassed would be an understatement.

"Yeah, he wanted me to see his new friend." He slightly beamed. Obviously not seeing what was wrong with the situation.

They sit in awkward silence for quite some time before Ally clears her throat. "Well...I should be going?" She intends to tell him, but it comes out more as a question.

"Where are you going?" He inquires. Ally pauses, she was a runner. She knew that, but the same thing with Dez, you can't just go telling everyone that.

So she uses the same excuse she used for Dez. "My Aunt Suzy's place. It's down the road." She smiles and looks up at him, hoping that satisfied him, and he couldn't she straight through her.

"Oh, need a ride? I can take you." Ally's eyes bulge out of her head so far she thought they'd fall out. "No! Um.." She clears her throat and Austin raises an eyebrow at her out burst.

"I'll walk. It's only a block or two. Thanks though." Ally gave the pop-star one last smile before standing up grabbing her paper and giving a small smile before she turns around. Her hair blowing behind her. She figured the only place she could go is back to the motel.

She just got to meet a pop-star. Wow.

* * *

**Meh, how was that? Eh eh?**

**Well, you got Austin and Ally's first run-in. I hope I didn't butch it. **

**Next chapter: Ally gets her job, and she bumps into Austin again. **

**Oh! And at any time if you have ANY suggestions for this, tell me. Most likely I'll use them. I get stuck a lot and anything is helpful (: I'll also give you credit.**

***Not sure if they really call it that. #whOOPS**

***Okay, I'm sure not everyone in Hollywood is rude, but please just yanno go with it. I don't mean to offend anyone! **


	3. Chapter 3

**-Alrighty, so, I did get a few answers for my question. And most of them were 'shorter chapters more often' so that's what's up.**

**Okay, someone had a question. And I will be answering that now.**

**Q: "Why would Austin be at a library?"  
A: Okay, so though it didn't seem like it, I see it at he was hiding from fans, and the first place he found was the library. It was just a coincidence Ally was there too. That's why he was dressed in that horrible getup. So, that doesn't pertain much to the story, so if you want to make up some other scenario, you can (:**

**Someone suggested Ally get a job as Austin's song writer. And I think that's a really good idea! But it wont happen in THIS chapter. :c but I have added it in somewhere. But we gotta work that in. So I AM using it, just not right now. Thanks to the person who said that!**

**As you see, Ally's dad doesn't own Sonic Boom in this story, but it's where she gets her new job.**

**Oh! Do I have any Directioners reading this?! I know I'm late, but who just LOVED the One Way Or Another video?! That was the bomb-diggity!**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Austin and Ally Or Spongebob. But I do own Steven**

**Words for this chapter: 1,142**

* * *

"Dez, you were right! Ally is even prettier in person!" Austin exclaimed. Throwing himself through the door of his house. While Dez was visiting he was sharing Austin's house.

Dez flew around the corner from the kitchen wearing a pink and white flowered apron, covered with flour, a whisk in hand. "Really?! You saw Ally?!" His eyes light up. "Yeah, at the library." Austin smiles, thinking back to earlier that day.

Unbeknownst to Ally, she had been the topic of conversation between the two of them for a while. Yeah, that might've been weird, but Dez was over-the-moon about his new friend; and Austin had no choice to go along.

"Was it really her, or just some girl you thought was cute?" Dez asked, raising an eyebrow. Austin rolled his eyes in an amused way. "It was her, Dez. I showed her the picture you sent me!" Austin chimes, walking through the doorway to the main room.

"You _what!?_" Dez's eyes bulge out and he drops the whisk, batter going everywhere. Austin, who was now sitting on his tan couch, eyed him. "You're cleaning that up." He shrugs. "Why would you show her the picture?" Dez steps over the mess on the floor and joins Austin on the couch.

"Uh..she thought I was a creepy old man! I had to prove I wasn't!" He scoffs; flicking the TV in front of him on. Spongebob showing up on the screen. "Ooh, I haven't seen this one in a while!" He says happily, as he watches the episode titled "Idiot Box."

Dez reaches over and flicks the TV back off. "And at what point did you think showing her a picture she didn't give you, was a good way to prove you weren't a stalker?"

"Oh..." Austin sighs, looking down. "Well, she didn't mind too much once I told her you sent it! She sorta seemed happy." _LIE_. "Really?!" Dez beams, "I do have a way with the ladies." He grins, patting his apron down.

Austin eyes him warily. "Yeah...why don't you go clean up the floors, Don Juan." Austin throws his feet on the coffee table in front of him, "I'm gonna watch Spongebob."

* * *

Ally sat at the table of one of those outdoor cafés. In front of her was a newspaper she picked up on her way from the library. She was intentionally going to go back to the motel. But it was nice out, and a clean table sure beats sitting on a stained carpet.

She had an old blue pen in her hands, the cap flipping between her left hand fingers. So far none of the jobs sounded appealing, or she was qualified to do.

_"Alex's Auto parts! (Service and repair)"_

Well, Ally was in no way interested in auto parts.

_"Moon's mattress kingdom!"_

Maybe..

_"Sonic Boom!"_

Ally's fluttered over that one a second longer. She hummed to herself, reading the description.

_Music is an inspiration, taking words off a page and making them come to life, there's nothing better than that, well, there is one thing. Teaching music to kids (7+). As long as you can read music for bass and treble clef, you're welcome at "Sonic Boom"! Please see manager for job details.*_

It wasn't much. But Ally certainly could do it. She had taken band for four years in school, and had piano lessons for seven. So reading music wasn't a problem. She checked the address and saw it was only down the road.

* * *

A very long and eventful two hours later Ally was slipping on her name tag and taking her position behind the wood counter of Sonic Boom.

Ally had Intended to start the job the next day, when she was more prepared; but Steven, the owner, had insisted she started now.

It was slow in Sonic Boom. Slower than Ally thought. She thought it would be booming with business. Please ignore the pun.

She was leaning on the counter staring ahead. She didn't want to miss anything. Even if her eyes stung. Nothing was happening. The store doors were open and the summer breeze was blowing. It seemed almost peaceful.

That is until there was a crash outside and someone ran in the front doors. They ran where Ally was and hid under the counter, pulling her under.

Ally gasped and went to scream. "Shh!" The stranger hissed, slapping his, as Ally assumed, hand over her mouth. Ally didn't understand what was going on until there was yelling outside. Lots and lots of yelling. Ally's eyes widened and thought about how this wouldn't be a very noble death for her.

Chanting begun outside, but it sounded mushed and strained. The stranger, who Ally saw was wearing a black winter coat and a sun hat, peaked over the ledge. "Austin! Austin!" Is what she could pick out.

Then it hit her. She was with Austin Moon again. They had _got_ to stop meeting this way.

* * *

***This advertisement was written up by one of my friends. Cuz I suck at those types of things. .-.**

**Just to let you know, I'm almost embarrassed by this chapter and might rewrite. .**

**So.. Was this worth a review? Probably not. But it was the best I could do, I really wanted to update! Thank you! Please leave a review. Next chapter will be better. Xx- Monica**


	4. Chapter 4

**Golly, I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated! Our Internet was out, plus I had a tad bit of writers-block. But this chapter is (hopefully) better than the last. But I'm also working on a new Auslly story. Would anyone like to hear about it? If you do, PM me, I'll give you the description. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Wendy's**

**Word count for this chapter: 1,269**

* * *

Ally sets a cup of chicken-noodle-soup on the table in front of Austin. He eyes it warily and looks up at her.

After Austin had barged into Sonic Boom, Ally invited him into the break room for soup. After a small conversation, of course.

Ally snorts and sits in the chair opposite of him. "You think I would poison it?" She crosses her hands in front of her and leans forward at bit.

Austin smiles a bit and bites his lip. "Better safe than sorry?" He laughs out, meekly; it coming out more as a question though.

Ally playfully rolls her eyes, "want me to taste test it?" She jokes. But she's guessing he didn't take it as a joke when he juts his bottom lip out.

She sighs and leans over the table, grabbing the spoon she set by the bowl and picking it up; twirling it between her fingers.

"There." She shrugs, she swallows the soup in her mouth and sets the spoon back down.

Austin crinkles his nose and looks down.

"What?" Ally asks. This boy... "You got spit on the spoon!" Ally narrows her eyes and leans back in her seat. She couldn't decide if Austin really irritated her, or just fascinated her with his quirky ways.

"Look, my break is over in about ten minutes. So, you can eat the soup or leave."

Austin scowls and pushes the bowl away from him. "How about...we do something I wanna do?!" His eyes light up and he grins. It was Ally's time to scowl.

"I don't even know you. Why would I want to spend _more_ time with you?" *

"I'm delightful! Now come on!" He stands up fast, his chair clashing to the ground behind him. He grabs Ally wrist and pulls her up and out the door.

"Woah woah wait." Ally pulls back. They were right in front of the glass doors downstairs.

"One, I can't just leave my shift. No one's here to watch the store! Two, I don't know you, and three, what if someone recognizes you? Aren't you some big star?"

Austin looks at Ally funny and rolls his eyes.

"Dude. I can't be in disguise all the time! Besides, you're new here, right? I'll get to show you around!"

Ally looks down, her brown hair falling in her face. She lets out a huff of air and looks back up.

"Fine," she sighs dramatically, "lets go."

* * *

It's funny. Really. Ally didn't know this boy, he didn't know her. As far as she knew, he didn't even know her name.

But here she was, roaming the streets of California with him.

There was hardly any paparazzi around. Which surprised Ally. Unless of course, they were hiding in the bushes. Wow. How creepy.

"Ally?" Austin's voice cut her from her thoughts.

"Hm?" She turned to look up at him. The bright sun making her squint.

Austin chuckled and smiled down at her, "I said, are you hungry?" "No," Austin stops walking and crosses his arms, Ally standing in front of him. People pushing past as they walk by.

"Are you sure?" Of course Ally was hungry. She hadn't had a proper meal since she got here two days ago. But was she going to tell him that? No.  
Her cheeks turn red, "no," she mumbles.

But her stomach rumbles to prove differently. Austin laughs and nods his head.

"Let's go. I'll buy." Ally's eyes widen and she puts her hands up. "I can't let you do that!" Austin cocks an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Uh.." Ally chews on the inside of her lip, "I won't be able to pay you back for a while."

Austin smiles, for the hundredth time that day. "Don't worry about all that, Ally." So he does know her name. "I'll pay this time, and you can take the next!"

All smiles back and stops chewing on her lip. "That's sweet. Thank you." And the keep walking. Each trying to fight off the flutter in their stomachs.

* * *

"Welcome to Wendy's, * how can I help you?"

The girl behind the counter Asks in a monotone voice. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a side braid, and her eyes were half closed. Her face resting on her palm.

"Okay..I'll take a chicken sandwich*, and a root beer." Austin taps his finger and looks at Ally.

If she had the choice, and it was her money, she'd buy the entire left side of the menu.

"Just a fry and a root beer, please." She smiles at the girl..Cassidy. Austin lolls his head to the side to look at Ally.

"C'mon, Als! You can get something else!"

So it was 'Als' now?

"I'll just stick with the fry."

The girl, Cassidy rolls her eyes, "okay, so a chicken sandwich and a-" "although that baked potato does sound good.." Ally cocks her hip and looks up at the menu.

Cassidy blows a bubble with her gum and obnoxiously pops it. Slopping it around in her mouth.

"Do you want the potato?" Austin asks slowly. "Yes. Wait-no. I can't spend your money. But I'll pay you back! So yes. Wait no?"

Ally was never one to make decisions. She pulls a chunk of her hair and stuffs it into her mouth.

Austin watches as Ally practically melts in front of him.

"Looks like you have enough food right there." Cassidy pips up. Austin rolls his eyes. "You know? I think we'll eat somewhere else. Thanks though." He gives her a smug smile and pushes Ally out the restaurant doors.

Ally walks into her small motel room once again. It was getting hard. To live on her own, and not tell Austin what was going on. She had left Austin at Sonic Boom after stopping at a Dairy Queen. Only two people had come up to Austin today. But both gave Ally a dirty look.

Austin had hugged Ally before leaving Ally at Sonic Boom where she walked from to the crummy motel.

She didn't tell Austin where she "lived" and she didn't really intend to. She peels her shoes off and leaves the by the door.

She was just going in to the bathroom when someone knocked on her door. Not thinking it could be anyone to dangerous she flings the door open.

Her eyes widening when she sees none other than Austin Moon standing in front of her.

She just couldn't lose him, could she?

* * *

**-I know, not much happened in here... Sorry for any mistakes .-. And sorry for taking so long! But thank you sooo much for the reads, and comments! They mean a lot :)**

**First *: That was a line from the first episode, when Austin asked her to be his partner c: **

**Second *: I have _no_ idea what Wendy's sells, or if that's even how you spell it.. So I just put Chicken Sandwich. **

**Thanks for reading! -**


	5. Chapter 5

**Honestly, I was tiny bit disappointed, I only got like two reviews for the last chapter. **

**Anyways. Sorry this took so long.. Anyways. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Ally's eyes widen and she screams before slamming the door in Austin's face.

"Ally? Ally! It's me!" Austin knocks on the door, and Ally wants nothing more than to just roll into a ball of nothingness.

Her hands visibly shake as she reaches for the door knob. All she has to do is keep Austin outside. Shouldn't be too hard, right?

She pulls the door open and peeks out; to see if Austin even was still out there. Her dark brown eyes are met with a pair of light honey coloured eyes.

"What are you doing?" Austin whispers, pressing his up against the door to make eye contact with Ally.

She pulls the door open and slips out. Shutting it as fast as she could so he wouldn't see the nasty motel room inside.

"What are _you_ doing?!" She whisper-shouts in the same tone Austin had a second before.

"You left your jacket at Sonic Boom, so I followed you here to give it to you. I tried calling your name a few times, but I guess you didn't hear." Austin replies, shrugging at the end; and holding out a red jacket with yellow flowers on it. The one Ally's dad had given her the year before.  
She hesitantly takes it and slips it on. It was a bit cold here. Austin shuffles his feet but doesn't move.

"Austin?" "Hm?" "Is there something else you need..?" She asks slowly. Austin's cheeks flush. "Uh, yeah.. Two things. One, can I use your bathroom?" He goes to walk past Ally, but she side-steps, blocking the door.

If it weren't for the lie about her visiting relatives, she would have no problem with Austin going in.

"You can't go in there!" He eyes widen and she throws her arms out, effectively blocking him. "Why not?" He chuckles at the small brunette in front of him. Arms and legs sprawled like a sumo wrestler.

"Uh..uh.. The- the floor!"

The floor? Smooth Ally.

Austin gives her a lopsided smile and crosses his arms. "The floor? I can't pee because of your floor?"

Ally stands up straight and pulls a strand of hair from her lip gloss. Giving a nervous smile before continuing.

"What I meant was.. The floor.. is a mess, the owner, Bob..or Mark..or Lucy?"Her voice gets high at the end and she looks like she'll start crying

Ally Dawson was a terrible liar. Worse than Pinocchio. She starts off good, but then her voice gets shrill and she gets completely off topic.

Austin laughs and nudges Ally aside. Which wasn't hard, she was about half his size, and put his hand on the door knob; before turning to her. "I think I can handle a little mess, Ally!" He smiles and pushes the door open. And Ally can just stand there frozen.

Austin's eyes widen as he takes on the room: Ally's bag of her belongings by the door, the deflated mattress on the floor. And not to mention the size. Austin gasps and looked around. That was about it. Not counting the TV..or was that a cardboard box..? The entire room was about the size of Austin's closet. But he figured mentioning that would only make Ally feel worse.

"Ally..?" Austin asks slowly, turning around to find Ally who was standing in the doorframe; silent tears running down her face, and her hair shoved in her mouth.

"Ally, you aren't really here visiting relatives, are you?" Although he was certain he already knew the answer, he still asked. And with the look on her face, he didn't need an answer.

All she had to do was keep him out of the room. Not so easy.  
"Alright." Austin pulled his phone out of his back pocket, never taking his eyes off of Ally. "Yeah, I need a taxi for the motel on Water's street? Um, yeah. Thanks." Austin taps the screen a few times and slides his phone back; walking over to Ally.

"Shh, it's fine. You'll be alright." Austin pulls Ally into a hug, one she doesn't hesitate to hug back. He pats down her hair and whispers in her ear. He pulls away and looks down at his brunette friend.

"I called a cab, they'll be here in ten minutes." Ally snuffles and opens her mouth. "Why?" Her voice sounds hoarse and painful.

"You're staying at my place-" Ally opens her mouth to object, but Austin just cuts her off. "No, Ally! You're staying with me. At least until we can figure something out. I don't know your story, and I don't want to know. But you can't stay here sleeping on that piece of plastic!"

"Austin, we've only known each other for two days! I can't just stay at your place. But thanks for the offer." She protests. She goes to lead him outside, but he grabs her wrist.

"Stay. At least for tonight. Then you can leave and stay in this hell-hole. Just, one night." Ally looks up at Austin and feels something she hasn't in a long time. She feels loved. Her eyes sparkle and she hugs Austin for the third time that day.

Her tears were starting to dry, and she felt happy again. For the first time in how long, she felt truly happy.

* * *

Ally feel asleep on Austin's shoulder on the cab ride to his house, so when they got there, Austin payed the driver the twenty dollars, and carried Ally up to his door.

He kicked the door, but not loud enough to wake Ally.

"What's the password?!" He heard Dez shout from the other side of the door. He rolled his eyes, "Teddy bear topiary!" He shout-whispers, he would hate himself if he woke Ally up, especially now.

"Wrong!" "Deeez!" Austin groaned. He can't stand here all day, especially holding an 18 year old girl. "I changed the password while you where out!" Austin rolls his eyes again, "then how the hell am I supposed to know it?! Just open the door!" Ally stirred in his arms but just buried her face deeper into his chest.

A second later the door cracked open and Dez peered out. "Let me in, Dez" Austin demanded. "I'm still waiting for the password," "Dez, you already opened the door, what's the point in having me say it now?" "If I don't, how can I be sure it's you?" "If you don't open the door in three seconds, I'll call Trish." Austin warned. He knew that would work; if there was anything in the world that scared Dez more than zebras, it was Trish.

A second later he heard Dez gasp and the door flew open. "Won't you come in?" Dez bows. Austin stomps past him mumbling something like, "of course I'll come in! It's my house."

Austin walks over to his tan couch, Dez following in tow. He sets Ally on his couch and goes to get an extra blanket from his bedroom.

Curiosity of what's going on with Ally eating his insides.

* * *

**How was that? Meep. Reviews are appriciated! (: **

**-Monica**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. **

**~Firstly, I am so terribly sorry for not updating :-: I'm having boy problems. Yanno how it is.**

**Anyways, I hope it wasn't too soon for Austin to find out where she lived. I mean, I wasn't planning on it until later! I was gunna have them grow as friends first but yanno.. A lot of people where asking for him to find out so..I hope it wasn't too soon. **

**And I hope this chapter isn't bad . in my opinion I don't really like it...~**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

The next morning I wake up on a white king's sized bed. And for a minute I forgot all about what has happened, as I bury my head deeper into the green body pillow under my side.

I groan and roll over on my right side with my left arm thrown over my face, brown hair sprawled every which way.

The smell of food hits me and I peel one of my eyes open. They feel like they're glued shut. I slowly shove myself into a sitting position, my body creaking in disagreement.

I stretch my arms above my head and throw them on the bed next to me. By now both of my eyes were open and I wasn't feeling as tired.

"Ah!" I squeal and jump off the bed, sheets tangling around me. I trip over the sheets and fall on the floor. Well, of course that had to happen.  
The fact of realization hits my like a brick. I push myself off the ground and and tangle a hand through my hair.

I step out of the sheets that piled around me, and look around the room.  
It was nice in here, really nice. There were posters around the walls, and the carpets are beige with different coloured stains on the ground.

I scrunch my nose up and try not to gag. Did I even want to know what the stains were?

The smell of food hits me again and my stomach rumbles. It has been a few days since I had a proper meal..

I walk to the door, and look down when a breeze freezes my legs. Making goose bumps rise up all over them.

My eyes widen when I see my bear legs hardly covered by a gray T-shirt. The shirts a bit large for me. Probably one of Austin's spares. Though, I don't ever remember putting it on. I don't know quite why, but the thought of wearing his clothes comforts me.

And the for first time since I got to this godforsaken city; I feel...safe?

-And after breakfast we'll go shopping."

Austin gargles through his mouthful of grilled cheese. I had yet to even touch mine. Yet alone inhale it like he had done.

I crinkle my nose and resist the urge to reprimand him.

Instead I settle for, "shopping?" He swallows, and gives a boyish grin. And his cheeks flush.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you're going to be staying here for a while, so why not have your own closet of clothes?"

My fork clatters to the table and my mouth opens and closes. I shake my head, telling myself to snap out of it. I straighten my back and pick my fork back up.

"Mh, what makes you think I'm staying?" My tone is flat, and doesn't sound like mine. He rolls his eyes and takes a drink of coffee that was sitting by his elbow.

"You didn't think I'd actually let you go back to that place, did you?" "Well, yeah.." He presses his lips together. "Ally, you're staying here. You may still be a bit wary of me. I wouldn't blame you. But just- just let me help, alright?"

He tone gets softer, and I almost comply. I use my same reason for everything. "We hardly know each other." I look down at my grilled cheese. It's gone cold by now, but I'd hate to be wasteful. I cut off a piece and throw it in my mouth, chewing quickly.

He looks straight in my eyes, his eyes cold and hard against mine. "I know you, Ally." I want to tell him that he can't possibly know me. That there's so much more to me then I've been letting out. At least that's what I had thought. Instead I sigh and agree. I hate shopping.

After at least an hour of bickering in the mall, Austin had decided I would go into every store and buy one of everything. Worrying about the sizes later. "Whatever doesn't fit, we'll return later." He says as he piles a floral pink shirt into the already full shopping cart.

"One of everything is an awful lot, Austin. Can't we just go to Walmart and get a few T-shirts and a pair of pants?" I sigh out. Reaching for the the floral shirt. That was definitely not going to happen.

Austin faces me and rolls his eyes, throwing a teal skirt in the cart.  
"Nooo. If we do that, you won't have enough clothes!" "But what's the point in getting them if I don't try them on? That's ridiculous!"

He places a hand on my shoulder and gives a smirk. "Do you need to go wait in the car?" I narrow my eyes and give a huff, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I just don't see why-" I start to argue again, though I'm running out of reasons, when I get cut off by a scream.

Austin sighs and takes his hand off my shoulder. Running it through his hair. I quirk my eyebrow and look behind me.

"Oh my _god_. You're _Austin Moon_ ." A girl around my age, maybe younger, runs up and shoves me out of the way. Throwing her arms around Austin. Alright, then.

He stumbles back, but pats the girls back. "Hey..." He says uneasy; trying to pry the girl off of him.

She gets it and pulls back. A huge grin plastered on her face. "Abbey. My name's Abbey!"

"Hey, Abbey. See my friend Ally and I-" Abbey whips around to look at me, as if noticing me for the first time. She glares, and for a second I'm afraid she'll hit me.

"-well, we're actually trying to shop, so-" "can I get a picture?" Abbey blurts out before Austin can finish his sentence. "Sure.."

Abbey squeals and pulls her phone out, standing next to Austin and snapping a picture. "Bye!" She grins again before skipping away.

"Jesus..you have weird fans.." I mumble. Austin nods. "It had to happen, you know. Someone was bound to come up." "Yeah, I know."

"Now come on, we still have half of the store to buy." I roll my eyes again and stomp my foot. "Thanks." I mumble. Turning away and walking my fingers up the cart.

I haven't said thanks to him before. There was a lot to thank him for, though.

I can't see it, but I can almost hear the smirk in his voice. "Awe, what was that Ally?" I give a heavy sigh and turn around. "I said thank you. For everything. I mean, you don't have to do this. Anyone else would just leave me alone. Especially if they were famous. But you- not you."

He smiles and opens his arms. "C'meree" he sings out. I laugh and hug him. He's taller than me so I bury my head in his chest, and he sets his head on the top of mine. And I swear I can hear camera clicks. But, it could be my imagination.

"You smell nice," I mumble. He laughs and pulls back. "_Now_ let's go. We have a lot to buy."

When we go to leave, there's a few people outside with cameras. Not a lot, but more than I would've expected.

The second we go outside we're blinded with camera flashes. It must not bother him, but I scream and try to go back in the store.

"No, no, no, no." Austin stops me and drapes his arm around my shoulder. "Keep your head down," he whispers. Pulling me forward.

When we get back to Austin's house, Dez is waiting for us on the steps outside.

"Dez," Austin groans, stepping out of the car, me following behind. "Why are you outside?" "I locked myself out." Dez shrugs. "You know there's a key under the mat, right?" "Duh. I'm not stupid."

"Just, move." Austin walks behind me, his hand on my lower back. My back feels like it's on fire.

When Austin pushes the door open, Dez runs past us. "I call the kitchen!" And then he's gone.

I just shake my head and keep walking. And I swear I hear the camera clicks again.

* * *

**So, this is the edited version of chapter 6! The other had a lot of mistakes because I wrote it really fast, yeah.. **


	7. Chapter 7 -note - -

Well, hello there all! (: I just wanted to say that I am so, so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated. I will soon, okay? But first I just wanted to say that this week I will be re-writing this story. It won't change completely, but I will be taking some stuff out, adding things, fixing mistakes, and overall just hoping to make the chapters longer, and better. Does this make sense? Anyways next week updates should be quicker and all that. (: bye! Love ya'll –Monica (:


	8. Chapter 8

_I am so, so sorry. I had 8th grade graduation, last day of school, band and a bunch of other things. But other than that, I have no excuses v.v I am so sorry, again. But I hope this chapter makes up for it, and I hope it's good. _

_I, obviously own nothing. _

_Also, there's a bit of cussing in this chapter. I really tried to steer clear of that but, c'mon. What teenager DOESN'T cuss? Yeah. _

_You will probably think this sucks but eh- _

_Word count: 3,344 longest chapter ever woot woot! _

* * *

**Austin's POV **

_It had been nearly two weeks since Austin and Ally had gone shopping. Nearly two weeks they've been living together, and nearly two weeks since Ally had trouble with the cameras. She couldn't see them, but she knew they were there. And...well...Ally never really liked being in the spotlight. Not one bit. She hadn't seen anything about her and Austin online, on the radio, or on TV. This honestly put her on edge. Austin had thought as much, but he never said anything. He didn't know what he could say. _

* * *

0o0

* * *

And now Austin was sitting on his tan L-shaped couch in the living room. Dez was lying on his side next to him; and much to the blonde's discomfort, his feet were digging into his side. But Dez seemed comfortable, so he left it be. The TV was on, and the remote was set in Austin's lap. The TV was set to some cheesy movie on the Hallmark channel.

"Next time, I choose the movie," Dez grumbled. "You're the one that chose this one." Austin replied, earning a groan from Dez. "Well, it fucking sucks."

Austin chuckles and nods; standing up and straightening his shirt. "I'm gunna go find Ally. Do you know where she is?" Dez sits up straight his neck cracking from the recent position be had been laying in. "Um.." He pauses and smells the air. "She's upstairs." -Another sniff- "in her room." Austin gives Dez a strange sideways glance. "What?" Dez asks. "Superhuman sense of smell, duh!"

* * *

0o0

* * *

Austin stepped outside of Ally's new bedroom. He pushed the door open, ready to walk in when Ally's voice stopped him. _"I just- I don't know, Ms. Pennyworth. I thought they'd look for me, yanno? It's been almost three weeks since I've left. If they cared, surely they'd start to look for me? I thought they cared more..." _

Austin heard Ally sniff and pushed the door open the rest of the way. "Ally?" He stepped through and wiped his hands on his pants. Why were they suddenly so sweaty?

"Uhm- Hey, Austin." Austin gives a weak smile and closes the door behind him. "Whatcha doin'?" Ally's cheeks flare in embarrassment. What if he had heard her? "Oh nothing." She lied, "I was just- just..." she stalled, looking around the room, "writing in my songbook!" She gives a weak laugh and hurriedly grabs her un-opened book from the nightstand in front of her. "You have a songbook?" He asks quietly. "Uh, yeah." She gives a small smile, but that soon falls. "But you're not allowed to touch it. Ever."

Her eyes narrow into dangerous brown slits. "It's very private." "Don't worry," Austin laughed, holding up his hand and crossing the room in three long strides and sits next to Ally on the large white bed. "So...who were you talking to when I walked in?" Crap, he heard. "Uh," she hesitates -closing her eyes and letting out a loud sigh. - "Ms. Pennyworth." She opens one eye and looks at Austin. "Ms. Pennyworth is my imaginary friend -don't look at me like that.-" she reprimands when he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Anyways, I know it's silly, but I always talk to Ms. Pennyworth whenever I'm stressed I don't know, just talking to someone, even imaginary, is just...helpful. And I never told anyone that, so please don't tell." Ally sighs again and finally opens both of her eyes looking at Austin. "I thought I told you not to touch my book." She adds, looking down at Austin's hand that was touching Ally's book that she currently had in her lap. "Oops?" He gives a nervous chuckle and pulls his hand back

"Anyways, Ally. It's not silly. Until I was seven, I had an imaginary pet Donkey named Bronco." "Bronco?" Ally mocks, "How original." "Hey!" Austin chuckles, "at least mine wasn't named after a worthless coin." Ally smirks and Austin's eyes travel back to the worn book in Ally's lap. "What do you write in that anyways?"

"Oh. Just my deepest, most personal thoughts and secrets- that and my songs. Which no one is allowed to hear. Ever." She gives another pointed look at Austin who opened his mouth to say something. "Why not?" "Austin asks, "You're an awesome singer!" Ally cocks her head to the side and swallows. "You've never heard me sing?" Austin laughs, "Yeah. I have. You sing in the shower. Pretty loudly, might I add." Ally's eyes widen and her mouth drops open. "You've heard me sing in the shower?" "And in your sleep." Austin adds as an after-thought tapping his chin with his index finger.

"What?!" Ally shrieks. "I sing in my sleep?!" Austin nods and furrows his eyebrows. "You didn't know?" Ally shakes her head, eyes still wide, and mouth still open. "Oh...well, it's mostly just commercial jingles, but sometimes it's radio songs." Austin gave a cheeky smile; obviously not noticing her discomfort. "Okayy, let's stop playing 'embarrass Ally' and move on." Ally was sure she was red to the roots of her hair. "Wait." Ally paused, widening her eyes. "How do you know I sing in my sleep?" Was he watching her in her sleep? Well that's just damn creepy. "I can hear you through the walls."

Austin points at the wall that Ally's bed was pushed up against. And Austin was sure if her eyes widened any further, they'd probably fall out of her head and roll around on the floor. "What?! I sing loud enough for you to hear through the wall? In my sleep?!" "Ally," Austin laughs, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side. "Sweet Ally. It's not that big of a deal. I'm a singer, remember?"

Ally makes a noise between a whimper, a moan, and a groan. "Speaking of which, I have another interview on The Helen Show tomorrow, and Dez is going out with some friends-" "-Dez has other friends?" Ally cuts him off. "I know right?" Austin smirks at her and continues. "Anyways- The interview shouldn't take more than a few hours, four at the most." Ally bites her bottom lip and thinks. "I should be good for that. Is it okay if I go shopping while you're gone? I need a few things from the supermarket."

"I thought you had work tomorrow?" Austin raised one of his eyebrows and pulled away from their side-hug.

"I'm sure they won't mind if I skipped a day." She smirked, leaning back into him.

"Well, I'm going downstairs. Ya' coming?" Ally smiles and sets her book down next to her on the bed. Austin's eyes following it. Man, he wanted to read it so bad now that he knew what she could be writing in it!

"You still can't touch my book," Ally reminds him, seeing his eyes glued to her book gave her an uneasy feeling. Not that she didn't trust him, but if he saw what she was writing...good lord. Austin groans, "come on, then." Ally smiles and grabs Austin's hand, standing up. They walk out of the room hand-in-hand.

* * *

0o0

* * *

"Hey, Ally!" Ally groans and buries her face into her pillow. "What?" She mumbles digging her face in deeper, trying desperately to disappear. "I'm leaving for my interview. Do you need a ride to the store?" Austin's chipper voice cut through the air and made Ally's ears ring.

She slowly lifted her head from the soft pillow and glanced at the clock. 5:00 AM. It was getting hard for her to breath but she would do nearly anything for five more minutes of peace.

Austin found it hard not to laugh at Ally's "I just woke up," appearance. They'd been living together for two weeks, but he'd never get tired of seeing her disheveled state. One side of her hair was matted to her head in a fashion that could put a rats nest to shame. And the other was sticking straight out. You could probably stab yourself with the tips of it, Austin decided.

Chucking at his own joke, Austin prodded Ally in the cheek with his finger. "Ya' awake, sleepy head?" "No." Came Ally's simple, though in a way threatening, reply. She glared at Austin's finger that was now poking her in the ear. "Get your finger off of me." Austin looked down at his hand and smirked. But didn't remove it.

"Now. I mean, get your damned finger off of me. Now." Ally finishes with a glare and bats Austin's hand away. Also not a morning person, he notes.  
"Well, c'mon then. I haven't got all day!" Austin smiled at the brunette on the bed In front of him. "Can't I just go later?" Ally grumbled running a hand through her hair. But scowling when her fingers got caught in the matted side of her head. While Ally was yanking to get her fingers loose, Austin spoke up. "You can wait five hours for me to get back, or you can walk twelve miles to the store. Buttt," Austin sings, "you can skip all that misery it you just get ready now."

"Unf- Leave." Ally scowled again, finally yanking her hand free...along with a fistful of hair. Her eyes watered a bit and Austin smirked again. "I think you're forgetting that I'm letting you stay here. In my house. If I were you, I wouldn't be so rude." Austin mocks, petting the top of Ally's head. Earning a sharp glare from her. But then adds, "you have five minutes." And then leaving. Finally- she thought smiling a bit but then nearly fell off her bed. Five _minutes_?!

* * *

0o0

* * *

Ally pushed her rickety cart through the local grocery store. The wheels squeaked and there was gum stuck to the handle that just made Ally want to throw up.

It was just pushing Seven-thirty AM and the store was unsurprisingly nearly empty. Save a few teenagers or the elderly.

She looked down at the piece of paper in her hands and sighed. She still had at least half the store to go through yet, and she had already been there an hour and a half.

Inwardly groaning, she pushed the cart forward with the tips of her fingers, as to not touch the gum.

Ally scowled to herself; turning around a corner. "Ah!" She nearly ran into someone with her cart; and she gripped the handle of it to stop it. Gripping tightly on the chewed gum. "Oh, gross!" She cried looking around for a place to wipe it on.

"Oh, I'm so sor- oh my _god_ you're Ally Dawson!" Ally looked up at the person. For the first time, since she had previously been looking around for a place to wipe the gum off her hand.

"Oh," Ally smiles, holding out her non-gumed hand out for the person to shake. "Um- do I know you?" "No," they replied sadly. Ally crinkles her forehead, "then how do you-?" "you're all over the Internet." The person finished her thought for her out loud.

"The internet?" She squeaked out. Forgetting about the gum she had on her hand. "Yeah...that's a place where you can go an-" "I- know what the Internet is, okay? What's your name?" She asked, reaching out and wiping the gum off on the self next to her. _Nasty_.

"Oh, my name's Jannett. Can I ask you a question?" Ally looked down at her watch. "Yeah-" "oh good." Jannett cut her off. "Are you really Austin's girlfriend?" The question surprised Ally and she nearly fell over. "No, I'm not."

She choked on the words; a hundred different thoughts reeling through her head. "Why do you ask?" Her voice wavered a bit and she coughed trying to hide it. Jannett gave a crooked smile and pulled out her phone. She tapped the screen a few times before handing it to Ally.

The page was titled: **Austin Moon's new girlfriend? Fans name this pair, "Auslly." **

Ally's eyes scanned the phone in front of her, only catching a few words.

_"Austin Moon and Mystery Girl caught hugging at local store." _

_"They got cozy behind a coat rack. Did they really think no one would see?" _

_"-And did you see him but his arm around her?" _

_"Eighteen year old Ally Dawson-"_

If she thought her head was spinning before, that was nothing compared to the sharp pain she had now. She gaped and handed the phone back to Jannett. "Who wrote this?!" How did they know her name and age? She would be in so much trouble if her parents saw this.

Jannett just shrugged and tapped her screen a few times. Bitting back a squeal. Was she _really_ talking to Ally Dawson? "No one knows, really. But you know you have a tumblr tag too?"

Ally had heard about tumblr but she never thought she'd be on it. "What?" "Yeah." Jannett replied, giving Ally her phone again.

Ally's eyes widened even further -was that even possible?- and she looked over the screen. So many pictures of her an Austin were there. They had tried so hard to be disguised, too! I mean, Austin couldn't be in costume all the time, but Ally had asked to stay hidden so her parents wouldn't find her. She _had_ run away, after all. But apparently his fans had pieced it all together. Damn it all.

Shoving the phone back into Jannett's hands, she plucked her bag out of the cart and slung it over her shoulder. "I'm sorry- but I have to go!" She called out the last part over her shoulder as she turned around and ran from the store. She had to talk to Austin.

* * *

0o0

* * *

"Is Austin back yet?" Ally burst through the front door of Austin's- well, their's now - she supposed, front door.

Not even noticing the couple on the couch until they jumped apart. Dez falling on the ground, and the girl he was with -cough- on top of, flew onto the other end of the L.

"Uh...hi..." Ally looked at the girl on the couch. Her hair was sticking out in nine different directions and her face was tinted a dark red. The girl gives Ally a small wave and a sheepish smile. "Hi." She squeaks out.

"Hi," Ally gives her her best smile and turns to Dez who was still laying on the floor. His face too was tinted red. But his hair wasn't as messed up.  
"Dez...?" She asks slowly, raising one of her sharp eyebrows. "Who's your guest?" She points at the girl on the couch and Dez starts coughing. Slowly, he stands up and walks back over to the couch. Sitting next to the girl once again.

"Ally, this is Trish, Trish, this is Ally."

Dez motions between the girls who just look at each other awkwardly.  
"Well, shake hands!" Ally chuckled and stumbled forward to shake Trish's hand. "Are you his girlfriend?" She asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, did he not mention me? Dez. Why didn't you mention me?" Trish turned to Dez and glared at him. Her face falling from her friendly smile, to a threatening scowl.

"Well," Dez chuckles nervously and wraps an arm around Trish's shoulder, but she immediately throws it off. "Ally and I don't really talk much and," Dez looks around the room and glares at Ally. "I have mentioned you. Maybe Ally just wasn't listening!" Though, they both knew full well that was a lie.

"You know? Maybe we should just watch Austin's interview. It should still be on." Ally crosses the room and flicks the TV on, sitting on the opposite side of the couch to Dez and Trish.

* * *

0o0

* * *

"So Austin," Helen stated. Looking hard at Austin's eyes. "Tell us about your girlfriend." It wasn't a question, but a demand. Was every interviewer so pushy? Austin's forehead crinkled and his eyes narrowed.  
"I don't have a girlfriend." He said slowly, as if talking to a child. "Oh, please." Helen chuckled, looking out at the audience. "We've all seen the pictures, right?" She sends a wink to the crowd as everyone starts cheering.

Austin swallows and looks at the crowd before back at Helen. "Okay," He starts, wiping his hands off on his pants. Why do they keep getting so sweaty? "I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." Helen pats Austin's knee and points to the screen between them. "Who's this Austin? If not your girlfriend?"  
Austin looks at Helen. Her green eyes were bright and she was biting her lip, leaning forward a bit to catch any and every word that might come from Austin's mouth.

And then he looks out at the crowd. Almost everyone had the same expression as Helen. Their eyes wide with a thirst for what Austin was about to say.

And then lastly, Austin turned to the screen. On it were pictures of him and Ally. From two weeks ago when they were shopping. From when they first met and went out to eat. And a few from the last week were Ally had been dressed up to cover her face.

"Well..." Austin paused and looked back to the audience. Everyone was leaning forward even farther in their seats. Hanging on to any word Austin would say. He took a deep breath and his eyes flickered back to the screen. Shit. How was he supposed to talk his way out if this one? Double shit.

* * *

0o0

* * *

-At Ally's old house.-

"Where the Hell do you think she is?" Ally's dad was pacing their living room, one hand on his chin and the other behind his back. "How are you not freaking out?" Lester turned to Lee Ann who was sitting on their brown leather couch. "Calm down, Lester. She couldn't have gone far." How wrong she was... "It doesn't matter if she's hiding out next door! The point is, is that she isn't here!" Now Lester was outraged. How could she just sit there so calm? While Ally -her own daughter- was missing!

"Lester, just calm down for God's sake, this is all just a part of growing up. Give her a few more days, she'll be back soon- -a few more days?" Lester cuts her off. "She's already been gone for three weeks. And to top it all off, you won't even let me call the cops. What if she's in the back of some perverts van?" Lee Ann stood up and crossed the room to her husband.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. "Ally will be fine, okay? Just- give her some time.

She can't stay away forever." Lester sighed and wrapped his own arms around Lee Ann's waist. "Fine. Just one more week." Well, one week turned into two, and then three. And soon, they just stopped worrying about when Ally would be back. They still had sleepless nights about if she were okay, and where she was, but after so long...it stopped mattering. She'd come back when she wanted to, right?

* * *

_How was that? :D _

_I know at the end it seems like there will be a time skip next chapter. But next chapter WILL NOT be a time skip. It will pick up right after Austin's interview. I hoped I played Ally's parents right. But I wanted them to be a bit horrible. That's why she left, right? And please review. I would love to know what ya'll think of this (: _


End file.
